


Bitter Silence in the End

by stillskies



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yayoi muses on Yuiko and Ritsuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Silence in the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoyagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/gifts).



> Originally posted 06-25-2006

Yayoi had become very familiar with the taste of disappointement- the sour tang clung to his taste buds and drowned out even the sweetest fruit whenever he say Yuiko gazing at Aoyagi- and he had begun to believe that nothing would get rid of the bitterness. 

Aoyagi had been going out of his way to invite Yayoi to things whenever he invited Yuiko, but he had found that he spent more time watching Aoyagi than he did looking at Yuiko. He knew that there was something different about his classmate, something that was starting to draw his eyes to the other boy, something that Yuiko lacked.

“Yayoi-san!” Yuiko greeted, plopping down on the ground next to him.

“Yuiko-san,” he replied calmly, looking at her.

It couldn’t be that Yuiko wasn’t attractive; quite the opposite, in fact. Yuiko had grown to be a gorgeous woman, but he didn’t feel drawn to her anymore. 

“Ritsuka-kun seems much happier now, doesn’t he Yayoi-san?” Yuiko questioned after a few minutes of silence.

He shrugged noncommittally, eyes drawn back to where Aoyagi and Soubi were talking with the older man’s friend, Kio. Soubi was flicking Kio’s hair out of the blonde’s eyes, and Aoyagi was shaking his head.

“You two have gotten closer, ne?” Yuiko spoke again after several more moments of silence.

Yayoi bit his lip, thinking. Perhaps, he thought, what Yuiko said had some truth. What with Aoyagi constantly dragging him places, or calling him after school, the two of them had gotten a bit closer. He smiled. “Yes, I suppose we have, Yuiko-san,” he replied.

Whatever Yuiko had been about to say was effectively cut off as Aoyagi joined them, sprawling on the grass on the other side of Yayoi. He noticed that the other boy was only a few centimeters away from him, and that if he shifted his leg, Aoyagi’s would be pressed against him.

“Soubi and Kaido-san are making something with grilled onions,” Aoyagi informed them. “I tried to tell Soubi that onions taste weird, but he wouldn’t listen.”

The fact that Yayoi thought it cute when Aoyagi pouted should have been cause for concern, but he figured that stranger things had happened. After all, Aoyagi was cute with or without a pout.

Cool skin brushed against Yayoi’s hand, and he promptly turned his hand over so that Aoyagi’s hand could rest in it if he chose to. He smiled when the pressure of the other teen’s hand pressed against his palm.

Maybe, he thought, Aoyagi's sweetness would get rid of the sourness.


End file.
